


Forces Majeur

by Variesque



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variesque/pseuds/Variesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the light; the hope and faith humanity sees him as. She was serene, tranquil, and many saw her as the force of beauty she indirectly represented</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forces Majeur

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt for Rivamika week- and I'm actually proud of this! I hope you'll enjoy!

He is the light; the hope and faith humanity sees him as. A string and multitude of green hues and blue tinges in the black corroded world in which they live. He is the phenomenon everyone looks up to, admires to the point of revulsion. Polaris, he found, should not have suited him at all, whereas he thought more contrary to those who believed in him- a black hole- a void of emotion and any sort that reached him. Absorbing it until it compressed into nothing, until all traces of his own humanity dwelled deep into a vacant trench within his marred soul.

She was serene, tranquil, and many saw her as the force of beauty she indirectly represented. Cool waters lapping over the earth’s cragged scars, eroding them faster with each caress. She molded others by her sheer objective to surpass everyone;  _to protect._  She was civil, quiet, calm and tempered; she was heard, lethal, overpowering and rapid. She was broken. Her facade was only noticed by few; light made her murky depths transparent, despite her great profundities, she was never as dismal to him as she was to everyone else. And she found no other fitting force for her to remain; exteriors were the only way to protect herself, and if she couldn’t save her own skin, how was she to inoculate her precious brother-  _her last family?_

 

 And should the two collide; despite being worlds away, would it be worth the trouble?

“And I am proclaiming it is my fault. I blame no one other than myself.” her words serrated and biting into the cold air around them.

“Ackerman,” the man warned, his voice a deadly shade of blue. “I was not implying you were to excuse such behavior.”

“Then- what exactly are you trying imply,  _sir_?” her placid waters were starting to bubble and boil. “I will not allow others to condone my mistakes.”

“A noble notion-”

“It is not  _‘noble’_ it is  _sensible_ and  _responsible_.”

“Ackerman!” his fists flew to the desk in anger; he was snapping, pulling away the light he represented and releasing it. Mikasa flinched, a reflex in her body twitching with the power his voice held. “I understand you want to protect those dear to you. I understand that sacrificing yourself from them is how you were raised.  _I understand more than you would think_.”

Her eyes widened, her grip on her forearms lessened as she moved her hands to her sides. “Then what? What is it you called me here for? I am not sacrificing myself, if I had been calm enough, I would have thought through my decision. But I didn’t, jeopardizing not only my life but those around me.” She took a shaky breath, the airy quivering through her lips did not go unnoticed my Rivaille. He languidly pushed his head back on the plush leather of his chair.

“I called you here, Ackerman, because you need to learn how to stay level-headed.” authoritative; he was taking a the business route- one with plenty of persuasive points and Mikasa could already tell she wasn’t going to be able to retreat to her hazy abyss. “Until Jaeger is in danger you seem to do a fairly even emotional stance.” he noted, slowly, greens flowed into his words and slowly her waters began to tremble and simmer. “You have to  _trust_.”

The emphasized word etched a scowl on her face.  _Trust? After everything the people I ought to protect have done? Their horrid displays of false affection and how easily they take others for granted? For their own gain?_ Mikasa was a quiet girl usually, unless provoked as now, and she bit back the thoughts clawing at her tongue-  _screaming_  to be heard instead of felt. But she remained still, offering no change in expression other than the flicker of disgust.

“ _Us, Ackerman_. You have to trust your comrades and superiors. None of us are willing to see any of you gone. Do you understand that?” Rivaille Levi was not a sentimental man; nor was he gracious, courteous, or forgiving. But he was considerate. And if other mistook that for weakness, so be it. Still, the way her features softened in distilled comprehension made him almost praise her hard work to wipe away the sadness. But he wouldn’t; because that is not what he called her in for.

“Yes, Corporal.” she breathed. She did understand, and she  _did_ trust her comrades to some extent- just not to the point of protecting Eren. She made that promise to his mother- and she’ll be damned if she lets someone else get in the way of that promise. She would be his sanctuary through death, because that’s how promises are meant.

“You are going to surpass me one day.” he eventually voiced through the silence. Again, these are facts, he told himself. Not sentimentalities. “And I would like to think you are in control once who obtain a position of power.” The girl simply nodded, her heartbeat racing and sweat threatening to spill through pores, her cool exteriors almost melted away with suppressed anger. Slowly, however, as she calmed herself to listen to his words, she was latching to the tone. Soft, smooth- even and collected- just as she was supposed to be.


End file.
